Faberry-Camren Meet&Greet
by JustGabb
Summary: Un Meet & Greet que puede ayudar a aclarar la mente confundida de una chica enamorada. Rachel Berry Quinn Fabray Lauren Jauregui Camila Cabello


_Pequeña loca idea que atraveso mi mente, mis dos OTP's en una misma historia, espero que disfruten leyendo, al igual que yo lo hice al escribirlo. _

* * *

-**¡No puedo creer que por fin vamos a verlas!** –Gritaba con emoción una pequeña chica de ojos cafés –**Ok, no tienen el gran talento con el que yo nací, pero ¿Las has escuchado? ¡Suenan increíbles juntas! ¡Nunca creí que me volvería fan de un grupo pop! ¡Me siento una adolescente de nuevo!** –Ni siquiera respiraba –**Creo que no me puse así cuando fuimos por primera vez a ver una obra en Broadway, ¿O sí?** –le preguntaba a la chica que estaba a su lado, quien solo sonreía **-¡Estoy fangirleando! ¡Rachel Barbra Berry emocionada por entrar a un Meet & Greet con Fifth Harmony!** –se lanzó a los brazos de su acompañante.

-**Dos cosas Rach** –sonrió mientras caminaban en la fila, aun abrazadas –**Primera, no digas eso de **_**"No tienen el gran talento con el que yo nací"**_ –la más pequeña solo asintió –**y segundo, respira un poco, no vayas a verlas y desmayarte.**

-**Tienes razón** –respiro profundo –**no puedo desperdiciar la oportu… ¡Oh por dios!** –grito al ver a las cinco chicas frente a ella.

Se quedó quieta, realmente no podía creer que por fin estaba conociendo a esas chicas que se volvieron más que un gusto. Las había seguido desde que estaban en TXF, eso gracias a su padre Leroy pues le encantaba ver ese programa. Pero con la entrada a NYADA, su nueva vida en NY, su trabajo en la cafetería y los ensayos para las obras en las que participaba no se había podido asistir a ninguno de sus conciertos, hasta ese día.

Donde Quinn Fabray le había llevado como regalo número 20. Si, ella sabía que la chica de piel canela moría por conocerlas así que organizo todo con dos meses de anticipación para que fuera perfecto.

Después de muchos tira y afloja, de varios ir y venir, ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que no solo existía una amistad entre ellas, tantas molestias sobre cada relación que tenían o esos apodos que Santana les ponía eran solo una señal de algo inminente. Simplemente aun no formalizaban nada.

Las cinco jóvenes se encontraban abrazando a una Rachel Berry quita por primera vez en su vida. Quinn solo rio por lo ocurrido.

-**Lo siento chicas, está en shock** –se disculpó.

**-¿Está bien?** –Ally hablo preocupada.

-**Sí, cuando fuimos a Broadway se desmayó** –comenzó a sacudir un poco a la chica –**Rach… no pierdas la oportunidad** –susurro.

-**Yo… lo siento… es que… wow…** -apenas podía hablar –**son más hermosas de lo que pensé** –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-**Oh… gracias, ustedes no se quedan atrás** –comento Lauren, guiñándoles un ojo.

**-¡Oh por dios! ¿Viste eso Quinn? ¿Lo viste?** –Prácticamente grito **-¡Lauren Jauregui nos guiño un ojo! Espera…** -pensó un momento –**me recuerda a ti, cuando pasabas por los pasillos y me veías y yo…**

-**Rachel…** -la interrumpió la rubia.

-**Ok, lo siento…** -se ruborizo –**desde hace mucho tiempo quería verlas, pero por diferentes razones no había podido, hasta hoy** –desvió su mirada hacia Quinn –**es mi cumpleaños y ella viajo desde New Haven para pasarlo juntas y traerme aquí. **

-**¡Aww!** –grito emocionada Camila.

-**Que buena amiga** –comento inocentemente Normani.

-**¡Bien hecho chica!** –completo Dinah.

-**En realidad…** -comenzó a hablar una nerviosa Quinn Fabray –**Esto es más que un regalo de cumpleaños** –puso toda su atención a la chica que se encontraba a su lado sin entender nada –**Rachel Barbra Berry, nos conocemos desde hace casi siete años, hemos vivido de todo un poco juntas** –trago seco –**Y yo no puedo seguir con la idea de que solo seas mi amiga, cuando tú sabes perfectamente que te quiero como algo más.**

Todas las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas, nunca antes habían presenciado una declaración de amor como esa.

-**Y aquí frente al grupo que te gusta teniéndolas como testigos, quiero preguntarte algo** –saco una pequeña rosa de cristal de su chaqueta **-¿Quieres… ser mi novia?** –susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nadie dijo nada, inclusive dejaron de respirar esperando la respuesta de una morena que se encontraba en shock. Si, ambas se querían, ya se lo habían dicho en más de una ocasión, pero ninguna de las dos se había animado a dar el siguiente paso, a por fin intentarlo de verdad.

Rachel no contesto, no como todas esperaban, el clásico "si quiero". Fueron testigo de cómo le daba un golpe en el brazo a la rubia, provocando que no entendiera y comenzara a creer que la rechazaría, para luego escuchar esa risa que tanto le enamoraba y finalmente sentir esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un chiflido por parte de alguien de seguridad quien además agrego que si no iban a tomarse una foto, dejaran pasar a las demás chicas. Luego de posar para un par de fotos haciendo caras graciosas y poses raras, Quinn y Rachel ya estaban listas para irse, pero una nerviosa Lauren las detuvo.

-**Sé que esto puede sonar un tanto atrevido pero… ¿Seguirán en NY hasta mañana?** –les susurro esperando que las demás no la escucharan.

-**Yo vivo aquí** –contesto Rachel –**pero mañana temprano viajamos a Ohio para ver a mis padres por mi cumpleaños.**

-**Ten, búscanos en esta dirección si puedes más tarde, iremos a cenar allí** –Quinn saco una nota del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sonrió provocando un nerviosismo extraño en la ojiverde más chica, y una sonrisa en su ahora novia, tomo su mano y salieron felices del lugar con un par de fotos autografiadas por Fifth Harmony y varias guardadas en su celular.

-**Eso fue tan hermoso **–susurro Camila, viendo de reojo tristemente a Lauren.

-**Solo espero que los de producción no se molesten y hagan más drama **–comento Normani.

* * *

Al terminar el Meet & Greet las chicas fueron trasladadas a su hotel para pasar la noche pues en la mañana tenían otra presentación en NY, pero Lauren estaba en otro mundo. Cierta pareja le había intrigado tanto, que realmente quería hablar con ellas e intentar aclarar su mente de una buena vez por todas.

Tomo su teléfono y marco.

-**¡Oh por dios! ¡Lauren Jauregui me marco! **–gritaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-**Que gracioso papi** –hablo después de controlar su risa.

-**¿Cómo has estado mi vida? **–hablo con ese amor de siempre.

-**Extrañándote…** -susurro.

-**¿Qué pasa?** –sonaba preocupado.

-**Nada** –apenas contesto.

-**Lauren, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo te pasa con solo escuchar tu voz** –sonaba dulce.

-**Es solo que hoy conocimos a dos chicas** –comenzó a contarle.

-**¡Uy!** –bromeo Mike.

-**¡Papá!** –Sonrió de nuevo –**son pareja, y yo solo quiero… necesito hablar con ellas** –suspiro pesadamente.

-**Es por todo este tema de Camren, ¿Cierto?** –La voz de Michael era tranquila.

-**Si…** -apenas susurro.

**-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ve a hablar con ellas!** –le alentó su padre.

**-¿En serio?** –Estaba sorprendida -**¿No te importaría? **

-**Lauren, solo quiero tu felicidad, ¿Ok?** –Pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la chica –**pero por ahora, ve a hablar con ellas y dile a tu madre que yo te di permiso** –Lauren rio.

Poco más fue lo que continuo hablando con su papá antes de colgar e ir a ponerse algo más cómodo y buscar a Clara. Entro a la habitación que compartía con Normani y se cambió rápidamente.

-**¿Vas a salir?** –pregunto sorprendida mientras veía videos de Beyonce en su laptop.

-**Espero que si… ¿Sabes dónde está mi mamá? **–se colocó su abrigo.

-**En el otro cuarto con…** -ni siquiera termino.

Lauren salía disparada de la habitación casi chocando de frente con una sorprendida Camila, que simplemente se limitó a observar su vestimenta y dejarle el camino libre.

-**Ni preguntes, dijo que iba a salir, no sé con quién **–contesto Mani las posibles interrogantes de Camila.

-**No vengo a preguntar por ella **–se defendió la menor –**venía a decirte que si no querías ver una película con las chicas y yo…**

* * *

-**Lauren Jauregui, son las 8:30 pm, te quiero aquí a más tardar la 1:00 am y espero que esas chicas te traigan como quedaron, ¿Entendiste?** –una seria Clara le preguntaba.

-**Mamá, será muy tarde para que ellas vengan hasta acá solo para dejarme** –intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

-**Ellas se comprometieron** –la miro ferozmente –**en todo caso, tu eres mejor como para andar a solas con dos extrañas en una ciudad como esta de grande tan tarde** –hablo sin respirar.

-**Ok, ok mamá** –sería mejor que se fuera antes de que su madre cambiara de parecer –**nos vemos más noche** –beso su mejilla antes de subir al taxi que ya la esperaba.

Durante el trayecto no dejo de pensar en dos cosas.

Primera, ¿Cómo les preguntaría sin hacerlas sentir incomoda? Necesita poder aclarar todos sus pensamientos, saber que hacer o que no hacer, ya no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre, se iba a volver loca si no lo sacaba.

Segundo, Camila se veía hermosa en su mameluco rosa cuando entro a la habitación antes de que ella saliera, suspiro. Esa chica de piel canela, labios gruesos, ojos cafés, largo cabello negro y hermosa voz la iba a matar con su ternura y sensualidad.

No más de quince minutos fue lo que tardó en llegar al lugar en donde una pareja la esperaban entre risas afuera del restaurant donde cenarían. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado del hambre que tenía, aunque no sabía si era hambre o los nervios los que provocaban esa sensación en su estómago.

-**Lamento la demora** –hablo Lauren en cuanto las tuvo frente a ella.

-**¡Oh por dios! **–Grito la morena –**Jamás superare esto** –dramatizo haciendo reir a las otras dos chicas.

-**Ok, deberíamos entrar antes de que no tengamos a la señorita Jauregui solo para nosotras** –comento Quinn mientras veía un grupo de chicas debatir si era realmente Lauren o no la chica que estaba con ellas.

Entraron sin problema alguno pues la rubia ya había reservado una mesa para esa noche. Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el mesero se retirara para comenzar a hablar con más confianza.

-**¿Ya tenías todo planeado? **–Rachel volteo a ver a su novia.

-**No realmente, bueno… esperaba que Lauren aceptara cenar con nosotras, pero nunca pensé que su mamá nos habla para encargarnos de que regresara a salvo** –sonrió.

-**Pido disculpas por eso **–se ruborizo la menor –**Es un tanto intensa.**

-**Ha sido divertido **–se encogió de hombros –**sobre todo cuando dijo que mis manos deberían de estar fuera de tu cuerpo y Rachel dijo que haría su mayor esfuerzo **–soltó una carcajada.

-**¿Qué?** –Pregunto inocentemente la morena -**¿Acaso no ves lo sexy que es? ¡Lástima que sea menor! **–El rostro de Lauren se había vuelto completamente rojo.

-**Sí, me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad** –se limpió una lagrima imaginario del rostro.

-**¡Por dios! Sonaste tan Sue Sylvester** –La más pequeña de las tres no entendía del todo, pero sin duda alguna, la estaba pasando muy bien.

-**Disculpen señoritas, ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?** –regreso el mesero, interrumpiendo su plática.

Las tres chicas ordenaron algo diferente, causando la sorpresa de nuevo en la menor quien las veía con un poco de ilusión. Realmente no las conocía, pero inmediatamente crearon un aura de confianza que no cualquiera había hecho con ella. Le hacían ver las cosas tan fáciles, que tuvo un poco de envidia.

* * *

-**Entonces… tu eres vegetariana y tú no… ¿Cómo lo llevan? Es decir… No creo que pudiera andar con una chica que fuera solo vegetariana, amo la carne **–pregunto la ojiverde menor, sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho.

-**Pues, ya me acostumbre a su amor por el tocino **–se encogió de hombros la morocha mientras observaba a su novia –**Cuando ella come carne, no me siento incomoda.**

-**Y yo intento no comer siempre algo relacionado con carne cuando estoy con ella** –sonrió mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa.

-**Qué suerte que Camila no sea vegetariana** –hablo Rachel antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho casi escupe el agua sobre la más pequeña. El semblante de Lauren había cambiado radicalmente. Su rostro se había entristecido, sus hombros cayeron y su vista iba hacia algún punto en el infinito.

-**Yo… lo siento… no era mi intensión** –se disculpó la morena. Quinn las veía sin saber que decir, su novia había metido la pata.

-**No te preocupes **–intento sonreír sin mucho éxito –**De hecho, quería hablar con ustedes sobre… algo** –comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la mesa en donde se encontraban estaba un tanto retirada de las demás, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban para hablar lo que Lauren tenía en mente.

-**Ustedes saben de Camren, ¿Cierto? **–les cuestiono.

-**Es Camren Shipper **–la rubia delato a su novia.

-**¡Quinn! **–le recrimino con la mirada.

-**¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo sincera con ella **–se encogió de hombros. Lauren sonrió al verlas de esa manera.

-**Lo cierto, es que… **-no sabía cómo comenzar –**realmente no sé qué sucede** –suspiro pesadamente –**yo… no sé si quiero a Camila como algo más que una amiga o si solo la veo como una hermana, no sé si me gustan las chicas o solo encuentro hermosa a Camila, no… no sé qué pasa y siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar** –un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

-**¿Cada que ves a Camila sientes que tu corazón se acelera y te falta la respiración?** –pregunto la ojiverde mayor. Lauren levanto la vista.

-**¿O cuando esta triste, lo único que quieres es abrazarla y con tal de verla sonreír eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa? **–Rachel sonrió.

-**¿Inclusive darías tu vida con tal de protegerla?** –agrego Quinn.

-**Y cuando ella me sonríe y esa mirada de antes regresa a mí, el mundo se detiene, nada alrededor importa, solo ella y yo…. Solo ella y yo** –La menor termino con una pequeña lagrima bajando por su mejilla.

-**Nosotras no siempre fuimos así como nos ves ahora** –comenzó la ojiverde mayor –**cuando la conocí lo único que me importaba era hacerle la vida imposible, bajarle el ego de diva que tiene** –sonrió al igual que su novia –**odie que mi novio de ese entonces quisiera estar con ella y pensaba que era porque él tenía que ser mío, odie cada novio que ella tuvo, odie que ella siempre fuera tan buena conmigo mientras lo único que yo quería en ese entonces era mantenerme lejos porque no sabía que me pasaba **–tomo la mano de la menor dándole un poco de consuelo –**hasta que una tarde lo entendí, lo acepte, pero casi la pierdo** –suspiro.

-**Estuve a punto de casarme** –agrego Rachel –**pero Quinn nunca estuvo de acuerdo y al igual que ella, yo también casi la perdí cuando ella se dirigía a mi boda** –la boca de Lauren cayó al suelo –**tuvo un accidente y sentía que todo era mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera insistido ella nunca hubiera tenido que contestar mis mensajes mientras manejaba hacia la capilla donde me iba a casar… **-ahora ella tomo la mano de la más joven.

-**Nuestro camino para estar juntas no fue precisamente un prado lleno de flores de todos los colores. Era más bien un campo de rosas, con sus espinas incluidas** –las miradas viajaban entre las tres chicas –**éramos un ir y venir, un tira y afloja… un "**_**Si le quiero, pero no sé**_**" o un **_**"¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?**_**" y también no podía faltar el "**_**Ella jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo**_**"** –Quinn sonrió viendo a su novia antes de continuar –**Mi familia siempre me inculco que ser gay era malo, que no era bien visto por Dios, por eso tenía miedo de aceptar que me había enamorado de una diva con un ego enorme y un talento que la llevara lejos algún día **–el brillo de sus ojos al describir a su novia era increíble –**pero… amor es amor…. Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa… **

…**Te enamoras de quien es esa persona, de su forma de ser, su comportamiento, de su risa chillona o sus carcajadas a todo pulmón que te contagian y hacen reir hasta que te duela el estómago** –Lauren ya no podía controlar las lágrimas –**El sexo de esa persona no importa, importa el que te haga sentir completa, que te haga sentir tu misma, que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas.**

-**Le amo **–no pudo callarlo más.

Ambas chicas le habían abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorada de su compañera de grupo, de su mejor amiga la cual por su estúpido miedo estaba perdiendo y no quería eso. No quería perderla, si eso ocurría, seguramente ella moriría de dolor.

-**No sé qué hacer para no perderla más de lo que ya la perdí **–sollozaba mientras intentaba hablar –**tengo miedo del que pueda decir la gente, o del que puedan pensar de nosotras, pero no puedo estar lejos de ella, ya no puedo **–su corazón dolía, pero a la vez sentía que un gran peso había salido de su espalda, por fin lo había aceptado.

-**Díselo** –ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, tomando de sorpresa a la menor.

-**Ella ya no me ve como antes… **-apenas susurro la ojiverde menor.

-**Aun lo hace, confía en mi** –Quinn dio un suave apretón a su mano –**Rachel me hace ver los videos Camren que hacen, y en varios nuevos ella te mira como antes… esa mirada no ha cambiado.**

-**La lastime cuando le pedí que mantuviera su distancia para que los harmonizers dejaran de hablar de nosotras **–su corazón se rompió al recordar lo que había hecho.

-**Entonces es cierta mi teoría** –susurro Rachel.

-**¿Qué? **–Lauren no había escuchado.

-**Nada… que tal vez puede que esté un poco dolida, pero si le aclaras lo que sientes por ella todo mejorara entre ustedes, lo prometo** –le regalo su mejor sonrisa, depositando fe dentro de la más pequeña.

Para Lauren, el haber conocido a Rachel y Quinn había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar en todo el tour, pues le ayudaron a dar ese gran paso y librar todo ese peso de encima que le lastimaba. Por fin había aceptado que amaba a esa pequeña de ojos cafés y mente de niña cuando quería.

Terminaron de cenar entre risas después de esa plática profunda. Lauren protesto cuando Quinn pago todo, alegando que ella era su invitada y que mejor si en alguna otra ocasión se volvían a encontrar esperaba que cenaran de nuevo pero ahora con cierta cubana acompañándolas.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue sin dudas lo mejor, pues las risas no paraban en ningún momento. Anécdotas sobre sus celos entre Quinn y Rachel o alguna que otra de Lauren sobre el tour eran el complemento perfecto para terminar la noche.

-**Entonces Dinah termino llenándome de frijoles y precisamente ese día nos cruzamos con Lady Gaga en el estudio y me vio de lejos toda sucia** –no podía parar de reir al recordar.

-**¡Cierto! ¡Inclusive lo twitteaste!** –Quinn simplemente no podía dejar de reir.

-**¡Oh por dios! Ha de haber sido épico **–intentaba controlar su risa –**Pues bueno… señorita Jauregui, ha sido todo un placer para nosotras el haber cenado con usted** –agradeció la mayor, provocando un sonrojo en Lauren.

-**El gusto ha sido todo mío** –abrazo a cada una –**De verdad, no saben cuánto agradezco el haberlas conocido, gracias.**

-**Basta Lauren, me harás llorar –**dramatizo la diva –**No tienes nada que agradecer** –le sonrió con cariño.

-**Me gustaría seguir en contacto con ustedes… claro, si les parece bien** –se mordió el labio.

Quinn volvió a sacar una nota nueva de su abrigo para entregárselo a la cantante, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-**Twitter, número de teléfono, instagram y mail por si acaso, de ambas **–sonrió.

-**¡wow! Tu novia sí que viene preparada** –Rachel solo sonrió.

Ambas chicas se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo fuerte de la menor, prometiendo que mantendrían el contacto y que de su parte, nadie sabría sobre Camren, pero que deseaban ser las primeras en saber cuándo formalizaran.

-**Por cierto, un beso siempre es la mejor manera de aclarar las cosas **–Quinn le guiño un ojo a la menor, antes de tomar su mano y caminar en dirección contraria con su novia.

Lauren suspiro, era momento de encarar la verdad, el haber estado con ellas le dio el valor suficiente para subir hasta la habitación de Camila y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Necesitaba decírselo de una vez, no podía callarlo más.

Subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de su madre para avisarle que estaba de regreso sana y salva, como le había hecho prometerle. Solo un _Estoy completa, te quiero, muero de sueño_ fue todo lo que escucho Clara, antes de que la ojiverde saliera a toda prisa en busca de su chica.

* * *

_**¿Puedo hablar contigo? –L**_

Mando un mensaje justo al darse cuenta que la habitación que compartía con Mani estaba vacía. Si iba hacia la otra y pedía hablar con Camila, las demás chicas le molestarían y primero necesitaba hablar con ella a solas.

_**¿Dónde estás? –C**_

Fue toda la respuesta que recibió, estaba acostumbrada a tenerlas, todo había cambiado y esperaba que volvieran a cambiar, pero ahora para bien. Realmente necesitaba que así fuera.

_**En mi habitación –L**_

Un par de minutos después alguien toco la puerta, su respiración se volvió irregular, su corazón latía totalmente desbocado, las palmas de sus manos sudaban y las mariposas en su estómago parecían tener una lucha grecorromana.

Abrió la puerta aun con sus rodillas temblando, y su respiración se cortó cuando la vio entrar. Apenas dos horas atrás la había visto y podía apostar todo que en este momento estaba más hermosa.

-**¿Qué pasa? **–fue directa.

-**Yo… yo…** -comenzó a tartamudear, los nerviosa habían regresado.

-**¿Tu?**

-**Yo…** -no podía hablar. _Un beso siempre es la mejor manera de aclarar las cosas_ Recordó.

No espero, si lo hacía, el valor se iba a ir de su cuerpo, no pensó, si lo hacía, no se atrevería a hacer lo que su corazón gritaba. Se acercó lentamente a ese mirar café que la observaba con nervios al notar la cercanía.

-**¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? **–susurro cuando sintió las manos de Lauren en sus mejillas.

-**Aclaro las cosas… **-y sin más la beso.

La beso de una manera que nunca antes había besado, dejo que fuera su corazón quien guiara el momento, quien le hiciera ver en ese beso todo lo que sentía por esa pequeña.

Sus labios se acoplaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas, como si estuvieran predestinadas a estar juntos desde el principio de los siglos, como aquellas almas gemelas que tienen que viajar vida tras vida para encontrar a su par y ser felices juntos.

No había más que decir, ese beso lo dijo todo.

Lauren termino el beso, pues necesitaba saber que pensaba Camila, necesitaba saber si aún estaba a tiempo, si no la había perdido ya. Pero en cuanto sus labios se separaron, extraño su sabor, aun teniéndolo presente.

-**Dime que esto no es sueño… dime que no voy a despertar sola en mi cama… por favor** –sollozo Camila con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a Lauren.

-**No lo es, boo…** -susurro mientras la abrazaba fuerte –**Estoy aquí, contigo… y es real** –suspiro –**Te amo Camila, te amo tanto que moría de miedo… pero te amo más de lo que tuve miedo.**

-**¿Qué haremos? **–pregunto la chica de ojos marrones.

-**Amarnos…** -se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos –**Te amo, ¿Ok? Y no voy a esperar a que algo pase y pueda perderte para decirme a luchar por nosotras **–sonrió.

La beso, volvió a probar esos labios con los que varias noches soñó hacer solamente suyos. Después de algunos minutos decidieron acostarse en la cama y ver alguna película, hasta que el sueño las venciera.

-**¿Algo tuvieron que ver las chicas que conocimos hoy cierto? **–pregunto Camila, mientras abrazaba a la ojiverde.

-**Ujum… puede que las Faberry sean una versión nuestra del futuro** –sonrió al recordar a las chicas que ya consideraba sus amigas.

-**¿Quién diría que un **_**Meet&Greet**_** nos juntaría?** –bostezo la más pequeña con una sonrisa.

-**No lo sé Camz, pero agradezco que así fuer**a –susurro dándole _enviar_ al mensaje, para luego abrazar fuerte a su chica.

_**Tienes razón, un beso es la mejor forma de aclarar las cosas, gracias por todo. Las quiero –L **_

Un mensaje que hizo fangirlear a una morena y sonreír a una rubia del otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

_Gabriela Maruri._


End file.
